The Promise
by Omi-chan 17
Summary: Someone is dead and someone has to deal with it. Will everything be alright? I suck at summaries. This is Shounen-ai


This is a death fic that contains Yaio shounen-ai content. If you don't like this stuff you had better stop now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them *cries* Like every fan I wish I did.   
  
The Promise   
  
I wish I wouldn't have made him promise me. He looks horrible. I wanna be there......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been three months since it happened. Why me? Why him? Is the world against me? I can't stop crying. It hurts so much. Why did you make me promise? I can't keep doing this all of my life. There is no way I could ever get over this. I know you used to say all wounds heal, but this one will never heal. I have a hole in my heart now. There is an emptiness in me that could never be filled again. I loved you so much. You were my life and my love. The only thing to hold me sane. Maybe they would never notice. Yea right. They would notice. I may be the quiet one of all of them, but they would notice something if I never came out of my room. I want him back so bad. I have been told that I am going to have to get over it and move on with my life. That's not possible! I loved him way too much to ever get over him. Look at me. I am beginning to cry again. I can't handle this at all. I want to just end my life and be done with it, but they would worry. It all happened in a battle with Schwartz.   
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
We were in the shop working like normal when she walked in for the millionth time. This time she ruined out lives. We all knew we would die someday but we never imagined -him- to die first. He was the one who kept us happy and cheerful even though he wasn't happy at all himself. His life had been ruined by everyone in his life. As he told me once..   
  
"Everyone has wronged me at least once in my life, but you have never done so. I look to you guys when I need it. But I really look to you when there is something wrong."   
  
"Why?" I asked him very coldly. He looked at me very timidly and said words I would have never thought he would say to me came out of his mouth.   
  
"I love you"  
  
I looked at him and almost cried. He turned to leave and I pulled him back kissing him. I pulled back and looked at him. "I love you too." I replied. *he wrapped his arms around me and I did him. We stood in that embrace for what seemed like forever.   
  
We had been together for almost a year when it happened. Manx came in giving us a mission that ruined his and my life. We all excepted the mission. We left for the mission that night and when we arrived Schwartz was waiting for us. The battle began and before I knew it he was shot and falling hard to the ground. I ran to him and caught him before he hit the ground. He looked at me with sad eyes.   
  
"I'm so sorry. I can't stay with you. I really do love you."  
  
He shuddered in my arms and winced in pain. I told him he would be alright and that all we had to do is get him to a hospital. He told me that he wouldn't make it that far. I was beginning to cry.  
  
"Shhh. Don't Cry. Everything will be okay."  
  
"Iie. It won't your leaving me."  
  
"Promise me you won't do anything drastic."  
  
"I... I can't"  
  
"You can. Please?"  
  
"I... promise."  
  
He smiled and winced at the same time. This couldn't be happening to me. He couldn't be leaving me. I bent down and kissed him gently. He responded. I pulled back and looked at him the tears falling down my face mercilessly. He look at me one last time.   
  
"I love you."   
  
He closed his eyes and they never opened them again.   
  
"I love you too." I spoke very quietly.   
  
I began to cry and pulled his still warm body close to me crying into his golden blond hair. I cursed Crawford for what he has done to me.   
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Well that is what has happened. He died in my arms that night. He made me promise, but I can't keep that promise anymore. I can't live without him anymore. I have to be with him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am watching him knowing what he is about to do. I wish he would have done this sooner I will get to see him again. I know I am being greedy, but I want him here with me now. I love him so much. I have to back away I can't watch him do it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I pull my kitana out and l looked at it. I love you I whispered and then I plunged it deep into my heart. I feel my knees go weak and I fall breathing my last few breaths.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He has done it. I wait for him patiently. He arrives and I look at him smiling, We wrap our arms around each other and kiss. I pull back and look at him. I am sorry for making you promise.   
  
"It's okay. I am here now with you and that's all that matters right now."  
  
I smiles and spoke softly, "I love you Ran."   
  
"I love you too Omi."   
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
Omi: You killed me?!   
Ran: How could you kill my OMI! *grabs his kitana and goes running after Chibi Omi yelling... SHINE!*   
  
Okay please Review I really want to know what you think.   



End file.
